Cell block tango Girls and guys
by DarkHero-DuoMaxwell
Summary: The girls and guys of gundam sining their own renditions of the cell block tango from ChicagoSlight lang..murder scenes..song fic


Disclaimer- lyrics from chigago if I had wrote them I would be a millionare now..I just adapted them..gundam wing is also not mine.

A/n - I write better than this this is just to amuze you people ..guy version coming up next

ANNOUNCER  
And now the six merry murderesses of the l2 Colony Jail in their rendition of "The Cell Block Tango"

--ALL--  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

--Noin--  
You know how people  
have these little habits  
That get you down. Like Zechs  
Zechs like to chew gum  
No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day,  
And I am really irritated, and  
looking for a little sympathy  
and there's zechs layin'  
on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
I said, "You pop that  
gum one more time..."  
and he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots...  
...into his head.

--ALL--  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have dome the same!

--sally--  
I met wufie chang from  
L4 colony about two years ago  
and he told me he was single  
and we hit it off right away.  
So, we started living together.  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.  
And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass. Not only  
was he married  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
One of those Mormons, you know. So that  
night, when he came home, I fixed him  
his drink as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
their arsenic.

---ALL---  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!

--Hilde---  
Now, I'm standing in the garage  
Fix'n the car for work,  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband Duo,  
in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' heero,"  
he says. He was crazy  
and he kept screamin',  
"you been screwin heero."  
And then he ran into my drill.  
He ran into my drill ten times!

--ALL---  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

---relena---  
Mit kersek, en itt? Azt Heero, hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg  
lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan  
vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja  
Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. probaltam  
a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg...

--announcer--  
Yeah, but did you do it?

--relena--  
UH UH, not guilty!

--cathrine--  
My friend , une and  
I did this double act  
and my husband, trowa,  
used to travel round with us.  
Now, for the last number in our act,  
we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row  
One,two,three,four,five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips,flip flops, one right after the other.  
So this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Cicero,the three of us,boozin', havin' a few laughs and  
we ran out of ice, so I go out to get some.  
I come back, open the door, and there's une and  
Trowa doing Number Seventeen the spread eagle.  
Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later,  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead.

--girls--  
They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming all along  
They had it coming all along  
I didn't do it  
She didn't do it  
But if I done it  
But if she done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

---girls---  
They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They took a flower  
All along  
In its prime  
I didn't do it  
And then they used it  
But if I'd done it,  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

--dorthy--  
I loved Quatre winner  
more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real artistic guy...  
sensitive... a painter.  
But he was always trying  
to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
looking for himself  
and on the way  
he found Ruth,  
Gladys,  
Rosemary and Irving.  
I guess you can say we broke  
up because of artistic differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
and I saw him dead.

---ALL---  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

---girls---  
They had it comin'  
They had it comin'  
They had it comin'  
They had it comin'  
They had it comin'  
They had it comin'  
All along  
All along  
Cause if they used us  
'Cause if they used us  
And they abused us  
And they abused us  
How could you tell us that we were wrong?

---Girls---  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame.  
He only had himself to blame.  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

--Noin---  
You pop that gum one more time!  
--Sally--  
Single my ass.  
--hilde---  
Ten times!  
--relena--  
Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.  
--Cathrine--  
Number seventeen-the spread eagle.  
--Dorthy--  
Artistic differences.

A/n I know trowa and cathrine are brothers and that I write way better than this but its for your amusement ok? There is a guy version coming up..lol


End file.
